Power Rangers Flight Squad (Toonwriter's Version)
Power Rangers Flight Squad is based on and an adaption of Choujin Sentai Jetman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Peace, throughout the skies and at home. From the beginning of time, this one dream has persisted. To achieve such a goal, the Power Rangers Flight Squad was formed; to protect world peace from those who would destroy it. The Power Rangers were established: five courageous young people whose cellular structure allows them to transform into powerful superheroes. Capable of extraordinary abilities on their own, as a team they are unstoppable. Ever since the Powerpuff Girls moved away to Megaville, the Power Rangers Flight Squad became the new heroes of Townsville, which became bigger and better thanks to its new mayor, Nicholas "Nick" Jaworski. My name is Commander Amanda Oratio. I looked at the history of those teenagers, where they were corrupted by Lord Zedd, until they were freed by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I found potential in those five, and ever since then, I brought the Power Rangers together. And together they will remain; as long as they are needed to defend the City of Townsville and the global good. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander Amanda Oratio: Based on Commander Aya Odagiri. Portrayed by Lori Loughlin. *Dr. Thaddeus Keane: Portrayed by Diego Klattenhoff. *Wilana Mizuno: Portrayed by Jennifer Tung. Based on Rie Aoi. *Derrick: Portrayed by Tobey Maguire. *Maryann: Portrayed by Bridgette Wilson. *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield: Based on Supreme Commander Akira Ichijou. Portrayed by Nicolas Cage. *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Darren Frink: Portrayed by Michael Li. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Lexi Alexander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Celia Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Tadashi Corbin: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **Bunny **Bell **Bright **Beam **Beauty **Bliss **Blueberrie *Connor Michalek: The first-ever Powerpuff Boy. Named after and in dedication to the WWE fan who died of brain cancer. *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Prof. Utonium *Ms. Keane *Mayor Nicholas "Nick" Jaworski *Sara Bellum Villains: The Vorak *Darren Frink/Lord Radigon: Based on Radiguet. He is a ruthless emperor from planet Chronos. Portrayed by Michael Li. *Carlton/Carlon/Carloid: Carlon is a normal child, but later grows into an evil general who calls himself Carloid, then he reformed after Radigon strips his powers and back to normal and quits on sided on being evil in the end he was been appear as a Priest while he was praying for all his sins, and met the rangers sincerely. Later on in the series, Carloid was forced to work for Radigon on his terms, or else he'd be destroyed. Soon, Carloid was split into two as Carlton became his own free self. Based on Toran/Toranza. Portrayed by Jake Lucas (kid form) and Freddie Highmore (adult form). *Wilana Mizuno/Zaphara: Based on Maria. Portrayed by Jennifer Tung. *Greygor: Based on Grey. Voiced by Marc Thompson. *Empress Kazara: Based on Empress Juuza. Portrayed by Lydia Mackay. *Skyranons: Based on Grinam Soldiers. *Evil Flight Squad Rangers *Muso: Based on Majin Mu. *Orcox: Based on Majin Ramon. *Gurg: Based on Majin Gorg. *Hotelzilla: Based on House Dimension. *Busmere: Based on Bus Jigen. *Demonoodle: Based on Noodle Jigen. *Diamondoom: Based on Diamond Jigen. *Vendorcus: Based on Vendor Jigen. *The Antagonist: Based on Ant Bazooka. *Pack Rat: Based on Toxic Rat. *Mirror Menace: Based on Mirror Dimension. *Sharpshooter: Based on Sniper Cat. *Tomato Lord: Based on Tomato Great King. *Evil Flight Squad Rangers: Evil clones of the Flight Squad Rangers. Based on Shadow Jetman, only five instead of four, created by Radigon himself. *Devon Mccray: Founder of the Buzzard Rangers. He made them to replace the Flight Squad Rangers. When the Neo Flight Squad Rangers stepped in to replace them, however, Supreme Commander Mason Layfield apologized to Commander Oratio. Furious on being replaced, the Buzzard Rangers attacked everyone, not caring if any civilians get hurt! The Neo Flight Squad Rangers and their original counterparts teamed up to defeat them, and so, the Buzzard Rangers and Mccray were arrested afterwards. He claimed that he and his Rangers would get back at Flight Squad someday, when he would take drastic measures. That was when Lord Radigon set them free and recruited them to his army. Portrayed by Julian McMahon. *Buzzard Rangers: Evil Rangers made by General Devon Mccray to replace the Flight Squad Rangers. Arsenal *Flight Squad Morphers *Bird Blasters *Talon Swords *Bird Bombers *Bird Smasher *Bird Gauntlet Vehicles *Flight Squad Striker/Flight Squad Bazooka: Red Ranger's power car, transforms into Fire Bazooka. Its maximum speed is 500 kilometers per hour. *Flight Squad Wheeler: Yellow and White's four-wheeled drive. Its maximum speed is 400 kilometers per hour. *Bird Runners: Black and Blue's motorcycles. Its maximum speed is 360 kilometers per hour. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Roll Call Team-Morph: "Birds of power!! Take Flight!" *Justin: "Red Hawk Ranger!" *Zane: "Black Condor Ranger!" *Bobby: "Yellow Owl Ranger!" *Kristen: "White Swan Ranger!" *Tina: "Blue Swallow Ranger!” *David: "Green Eagle Ranger!" *Wilana: "Pink Peacock Ranger!" *Amuro: "Cobalt Phoenix Ranger!" All: Flight to the skies! Power Rangers Flight Squad! Zords *Great Icarus Megazord **Icarus Megazord ***Flight Squad Hawk Zord ***Flight Squad Condor Zord ***Flight Squad Owl Zord ***Flight Squad Swan Zord ***Flight Squad Swallow Zord ***Flight Squad Eagle Zord ***Flight Squad Peacock Zord **Phoenix Zord/Phoenix Megazord *Tetra Bazooka/Tetrazord Galleries Heroes Dark Rangers Unmorphed.PNG.png|Power Rangers Flight Squad (Unmorphed) Patrick.jpeg|Justin Bolton Red Hawk.jpeg|Red Hawk Ranger OgieBanks_web1.jpg|Zane Stacks Black_Condor.jpg|Black Condor Ranger d7f48d8afde95fee3552f3358e092db9.jpg|Bobby Fieldman Yellow_Owl.jpg|Yellow Owl Ranger eb93c080a63721fdb449e0ef0dff66ab.jpg|Kristen Spade White_Swan.jpg|White Swan Ranger jhoannatrias53.jpg|Tina Montez BlueSwallow6.jpg|Blue Swallow Ranger DavidTrueheart.jpg|David Trueheart Green Eagle Ranger.png|Green Eagle Ranger Jennifer-Tung.jpg|Wilana Mizuno Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Pink Peacock Ranger Eddie Alvarez.jpg|Amuro Cronos SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger (Knight form) Jesse 2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Aqua Falcon Ranger Lisa Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple Vulture Ranger.png|Purple Vulture Ranger MV5BNDI2NzU1NjEyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTE4MjYzNg@@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Drake Matthews e2e83e819b3387a9fa1f1571.jpg|Celia Prescott Hakimalston.jpg|Axel Simeon f95a55f7a133bd90e3d180ef02ff95f9.jpg|Tadashi Corbin elizabeth-chen-el-cerrito-swim-mer-and-athlete-of-the-week-at-el-cerrito-cafwge.jpg|Kristi Reed Power Rangers Neo Flight Squad.png|Neo Power Rangers Flight Squad Allies Lori-Laughlin-Photo.jpg|Commander Amanda Oratio Category:Toonwriter Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs